Forever I Will
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: A Vegeta and Bulma love story. Earth is controlled by Planet Vegeta meaning everyone who were colonists to earth are slaves. Bulma gets sold to the prince of Vegeta and he is a cruel and evil prince who'd kill anyone. After a while, Vegeta falls in love with Bulma. One day, an Ice empire declares war on Vegeta's empire and Vegeta will have to fight Will. Bulma see her love again?
1. Introduction

**Hey! This is my first Dragon Ball Z story! I hope you'll like if! Like always, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<span>**

Planet Earth has been under one of the largest universal empires in the galaxy. In other words, for five years, Earth was controlled by Planet Vegeta, the largest universal empire.

This became so when a saiyan came to earth to start a new colony. His name was Nectian. He took some people from Planet Vegeta and added them with the Earthlings. When his colony grew, he knew that he could rule over something by himself just fine, so he went to his king, King Vegeta IV. He asked Vegeta if he could start a new empire. His kings response was a no.

Did this ruler give up? No.

Nectian became upset and planned to make his own laws that were against of what his kings were. Nectian made the colonists stop paying taxes for the king and made colonists go out to other planets to expand their colony into an empire.

Once the king heard of this he became furious. He sent troops to Earth and killed of up to one million colonists.

Nectian now became hostile with the king of Vegeta. Nectian gathered up troops. Maybe over three billion and set war on planet Vegeta. King Vegeta IV gathered all of his troops from all of his other colonies and planets and launched an attack.

This war lasted for 2 years until the colony of Earth finally surrendered.

Nectian was sent back to Vegeta for a death sentence and all of Earth's people became slaves.

Here is where the real story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the introduction! Now for Chapter #1!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Sold

**And here is chapter #1! I hope you'll enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter #1: Bad News<span>**

A young woman with sky blue hair, sky blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and perfect, soft, and smooth milky skin stood behind her mistress who stood in front of a body mirror staring at the dress on her body that her slave made.

The dress was gorgeous. It was red an long. There were red sleeves for the dress and a belt made up of pink and red flowers. At the bottom of the dress was red jewels that glimmered in the light.

The mistress turned around and slapped the blue haired beauty across her face, leaving a red hand mark on her cheek. The slave made not one sound as she was slapped.

"You stupid bitch!" The mistress tripped her slave and started kicking her in her stomach.

"I told you to make a dress that is beautiful! Not ugly and cheep looking as yourself! I want this dress to represent me!"

The mistress's kicks her powerful considering her being a saiyan.

"I'm sorry, my lady!" The fallen blue haired slave choked out.

"Damn straight you are!" The mistress grabbed her whip what always hung next to her body mirror. She started whipping her slave.

"You think you can make me something ugly just to look prettier than me because your hair is blue!" The mistress's lashings became harder, ripping the skin of the slave's.

"You're useless! You're a useless piece of trash! Men only want you for your body, not your love!" The mistress kicked the slave in her temple that sent her into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Ah my head." The slave woke up to find herself back in her cell.<p>

"Yes, the ones with the name tags that says Adeline, Andrew, Adam, Brittany, Bella, Bulma..."

The blue haired beauty heard her name coming from her mistress.

"Yes ma'am, the prince will gladly give you $826,482 for all of them together, but the woman named Bulma. I heard she's special, so he said he'll give you $413,241 for her alone." A man's voice said.

The blue haired slave, named Bulma scooted closed enough to the bars of her cell to see what was going on, but she scoot too close for where they could see her.

Bulma saw her mistress and two saiyan men dressed in royal armor with a clipboard in their hands. On their chest were planet Vegeta's symbol in pure gold. All three of them stood at the entrance of the cell hall.

"They're from the palace." Bulma whispered to herself.

"Really! Oh he can have her! That's one less person to feed! Don't worry sir, she's well trained and the prince will like her very much!" Her mistress yelled in glee.

"She's selling me? To the prince of Vegeta?" Bulma sounded frightened.

She heard stories of the prince of Vegeta; cruel ones. She knew he beats his slaves with not just whips, but also chains. He'd throw them into a cell for five days with no food, bit water every 6 hours if they did something of his un-liking. He'd kill them without a warning, he'd torture them as devil-like as possible. There were no words to describe the prince of Vegeta. The best she could was calling him the devil himself.

"No." She wimpered.

She knew she'd die, for her mistress hated her enough. What will make her think the prince will not hate her?

One of the men who was talking to Bulma's mistress opened her cell. They cuffed her hands and dragged her out of the cell.

"No!" She yelled. Tears came to her Caribbean colored eyes. "Where are you talking me?! Please, Mistress, Please don't send me away." Bulma began to struggle against the man who was taking her. She rather be with her mean mistress than the evil prince of Vegeta.

"I'll make your dresses prettier! I'll remember to put more sugar in your tea! I'll polish your nails better! I'll do your hair prettier! Please! Please don't send me away!" The tears finally fell. She began to sob loudly. She was scared, so scared that she stopped her struggling and begged the hardest she could.

"I'll be better! I'll do anything, please don't send me away!" Her face and hair was soaked with tears, her sobbing volume increased. She sound like she was dying painfully.

She was taken out of her mistress's house and into a plane filled with other slaves that were to be selled.

A woman on the ship gave Bulma a drug to make her fall asleep like all the other slaves.

Bulma's sobs and struggles calmed as she fell into a foggy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! I hope you liked it! Remember to leave a review for me!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: All Aboard!

**Next chapter! I do appreciate all of the followers and favorites of got! Please, do enjoy this chapter and male sure to review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter #2: All aboard!<span>**

Bulma awoke to find herself in a white room filled with people who were either half awake or still knocked out by the drug that was given to them. She was still on the small plane-like-ship.

"Hey you." A males voice came to her ears. Bulma looked around to find where the voice came from, but it looked like nobody was awake to claim the it.

"Blue woman, over here!" The males voice yelled quietly.

Bulma looked at a corner and saw one man awake.

He had a tail, meaning he was a saiyan who once lived in the fallen colony. He had black spiky hair that was tied into a big ponytail; his bangs were perfectly cut and placed behind his left ear. His eyes were black and skin a olive color. He smiled showing his canine teeth, but he looked friendly.

"Yes?" She asked, curious of what he wanted from her.

His smile widened, for he finally got her attention. "What's your name?" He asked. His voice was deep, but not too deep.

"Bulma." Bulma answered him.

"Haha, I never heard that one." His bang fell, covering his dark, but friendly, eyes. He toss his bang back with a jerk of his head. "My name is Tycon. You can call me Ty." He nodded, greeting Bulma.

"Oh." Bulma tried sitting up, but found herself seat belted to a white seat. Her hands were strapped to the arm rests of the seat.. "Hello Ty." She smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry stained his voice.

"I'm fine; why?" She asked.

"Well, when you boarded this plane, you were like, freaking out or having a spasm or something. Why?" He asked.

Then Bulma remembered, she was being sent to planet Vegeta! She shoot her head frantically. "I have to get off this plane!" She started to pull on the leather seat belts only causing injuries to her silk soft skin.

"Whoa! Calm down there. Too late. The plane is almost at the space station." Tycon looked up to a window and saw nothing but clouds.

"No! I'll die!" Bulma screamed.

"Everyone will die one day. Besides, why are you so scared?" Tycon asked.

"Because I'm being sent to Planet Vegeta! To the palace!" Bulma answered.

"Hey, so am I! Maybe we could be like the closest of friend's there." Tycon smiled.

Bulma stared at him; shocked that he was not scared. "How come you're not scared, worried, or something?" Bulma asked.

"Well because living in the palace is better living with an evil owner who beats you if you do something minor." Tycon answered.

"I bet they'll be worse!" Bulma yelled. "They must have whips that a made of leather, wood, and metal!"

"Haha. I've never seen a whip that looked like that." Tycon smiled.

"The palace people could kill you without a second thought!" Bulma yelled.

"So can house masters' and mistresses'." Tycon replied back.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!" An alarm sounded. Doors that were at the end of the white room opened.

Bulma looked at Tycon, seeing him act like he was asleep, so Bulma did the same.

The sound of multiple heavy boots walked passed her. She heard people's seat belts unbuckle.

Bulma opened her eyes a little to see what was going on. People in white clothes with brown tails around their waist, and a golden star on their chest took people and places them on some sort of floating seats that had three seats in a row of 24 seats all together.

The people dressed in white pushed a button on a controller and the seats moved out of the plane.

A man dressed in white came to Bulma and unbuckle her seat belt. He picked her up and put her on an seat with other people surrounding her. A seat belt that was connected to the seat snapped around her slim waist.

Another man was placed in a seat behind her.

The seats started to move when it was filled up.

Bulma looked around to see if Tycon was there, but had not found him.

Once the group of seats exited the ship, a huge room of many spaceships came to her eyes.

Other saiyans dressed in white walked around, fixing ships, or following chairs of people into ships.

Bulma's set of chairs followed eight more as they all headed towards a ship that had, "Plänöt Vegesi 11¹ (Just pronounce it as Planet Veggie-s-I. I only wanted to make it look cool lol)" spelled on it in big, bolded, royal blue letters.

Finally the seats boarded the ship. Once again, everything was white, but also with one stripe of red going down the long hallway towards a set of double doors.

"Dosen't anyone ever get sick of this color?" to herself.

The double doors opened to three more hallways. The one hallway going straight had a red stripe leading to an unknown area. The hall on the left have a royal blue stripe and the hall on the right had an golden stripe.

The set of chairs broke into different directions, going down different stripes. Bulma's set went down the hall with the blue stripe leading to another pair of double doors.

The doors opened revealing multiple sets of doors on the walls of the hallway. Other sets of chairs stopped behind Bulma's set.

"Attention!" A rough woman's voice echoed through the halls. All eyes turned on her. She had long black hair that was in a High ponytail. Her eyes were black and surrounded by thick black eye lashes. She didn't wear all white. Her outfit was a shiny white uniformed shirt and pant with blue stripes going down her legs and arms and onto the sides of her shiny white boots. On her ear was a ear piece with a little microphone sticking out from it to her mouth.

"You see these doors?" She yelled and pointed. "They will be your cabins for two weeks until we get to Vegesi or what you humans know as Planet Vegeta." She skimmed over everyone. "These rooms have 5 bunk beds in them, meaning ten people to a room, a window, and a bathroom for women and men. You will spend 20 hours in your room, one hour and thirty minutes doing choirs in your own division. There are 3 divisions! Royal, Rich, and Rose. You are division Royal because your line," she pointed to the blue line on the hallway wall, "is the color blue, or as we say in Vegesian, Royal!" She looked at everyone to make sure they were listening, "This will be like, "Boot camp" as you say because for one hour and thirty minutes of your time here you will be training, nobody likes weaklings and the gravity will be stronger at Vegesi. Your breakfast is 20 minutes, lunch is 20 minutes, and dinner is 20 minutes! That is all the time you get outside your room, four hours!" The she smiled, "And my name is Lord Hilda. If you ever need me, guards will always be outside your rooms, ask them and get your ticket signed then come to my office which will always be down the red, blue, and gold hall. Which is a hall that has the three colors on the wall. Once you come down that hall and turn left to a blue stripped door, that's my office." She became serious now. "Every one look at your wrist, on there is a number; that number is your room member" everyone's seat belts unbuckled. "Now get to it! Guards will be coming into your rooms tonight to see if you're in the correct room! If they find that you're not," Lord Hilda smirked. "Well I'll let you figure that out." Lord Hilda walked back to the main hall and every one began to find there rooms, but one person.

"Tycon! Tycon!" Bulma pushed through the crowds looking for someone who was acquainted with her. "Tycon!" Bulma stopped and looked around her. People pushed passed her getting to their rooms.

Finally, Bulma gave up looking and looked at her wrist, "50." Bulma said out loud. Bulma went to room 50 to find 3 girls and 4 boys in it already.

She stepped forward into the room, nervously. Her roommates looked mean and two of the boys and one of the girls had a tail, symbolizing they were saiyan.

"Just keep to yourself, Bulma and everything will go fine." Bulma mumbled to herself.

Bulma went to a bet that was nearest to the entrance and she climbed on top of it. Her roommates already claimed their bed.

The room door burst open again, "Hey roommates!" A young girl with Blonde hair and green eyes jumped into the room, happily...

The girl caught sight of Bulma, "Hey you! Nice hair! Did you dye it?"

Bulma looked up, knowing the girl was talking to her. Bulma shook her head, "No, I was born with this color."

The girl ran to Bulma, "Oh really? My name is Clairette." She held her hand up to Bulma.

Bulma smiled and shook Clairette's hand, "My name is Bulma."

"Bulma. The girl repeated, then smiled. "I like it!" The pointed down to the bed below Bulma, "Do you mind if I sleep here, Bulma?" Clairette asked.

Bulma strugged, "I don't care. It's your choice after all."

Clairette smiled. Then she saw a girl with black hair and a tail walk into the room. Clairette ran to her to greet her. Then she came to Bulma with the girl.

"Bulma, this is Dorti. Dorti this is Bulma." Clairette smiled.

"Hi Dorti." Bulma said.

Dorti put on a small smile, "Hello, Bulma."

Clairette took Dorti to the bed across from Bulma's. "Why won't you sleep here? You know, so you can be closer to us." Clairette smiled and Dorti nodded.

Clairette went to introduce herself to the other people in the room and the other girl who walked into the room.

'Maybe this ship won't be so bad after all.' Bulma though. Bulma took her blanket and put it over her body.

"Everyone, the ship is about to launch. Please, you cannot be standing up at this moment, please find a place to sit or lay. Now, enjoy your flight to planet Vegesi, the largest empire in the universe." A woman on a speaker announced.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was good enough for you! Make sure to check out my other story called, "Now Is That So?". Personally I think that story is good and some other people think it's good to. Also it's a Yugioh story for the people who don't know Yugioh or don't like it, but it's always nice to try something new. :) Review! :) Next Chapter will be out soon! And I'm sorry that this chapter seemed a little eh. I don't know why, but all my third updates on stories seems...blah... right? Haha, don't answer that question you'll make me feel bad! I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
